The present invention relates to an electric-motor-driven locking device on doors provided with inner and outer escutcheons (3, 2) and having a lock (5) which is arranged between two escutcheons, and can be actuated form the inside and the outside. An object of the invention is to develop a locking device of this type in simple construction, and wherein advantage in use is obtained making possible remote inquiry as to the locking condition and/or even a storing of locking processes which have taken place.